Guardian Angel
by Hotaru
Summary: Duo trusts Heero to protect Hilde while he's on a mission, and doesn't return.
1. Guardian Angel I

Guardian Angel 1

By: Hotaru

Warnings: language, unusual pairing…maybe sorta depressing..Heero's POV.

/thoughts/

"speaking"

++++++++++++

I've been watching her. Who is 'her'? Who am I? You will find that out soon enough. This is a mission taken very seriously. I take every mission seriously, but this one in particular must not fail. You see, I promised a friend I would watch his 'girl' while he was away for work. It was a simple mission for him. A drug bust down south with some of the biggest mob bosses in the world, and they send Duo Maxwell to do the job? 

I hope he had a lot of back up. He was my friend and I didn't want him dead. But back to the mission he gave me. 

The day he left he told me something. He said to make sure she doesn't get hurt, to make sure she doesn't cry alone, to make sure she'll be there when he returns. It has been nearly three years that I've been on this mission. Not once has she been hurt, not once has she cried alone, and she's never gone on vacation or even a day trip. She comes home from work every day at five o'clock and leaves every morning to be at work at eight. 

How do I know all this? Well that's simple really. I've been her guardian angel. I watch her wake up, I watch her take a shower and get dressed. I watch her eat breakfast and run out the door and into her car. Does she know I see all that she does? No, she would be upset with me. I'm discreet when I watch, and certainly don't get kicks from watching her shower and get dressed. She is my friend too and I love her. I am Hilde Schbeiker's guardian angel. Since the day Duo left I've been by her side. 

When she calls out for him at night, I cry. I wish I could bring him back just so she won't be in pain. But I can't. I do not know where he is or if he is even alive. I stop in at her home every day, saying 'hello' and 'how are you?' She manages to convince me to stay for dinner, or to even go out to eat. She always winds up safe and sound at home. And I never go home before I know she is in her bed, nice and secure. I make sure the locks are locked and the windows are sealed. I watch the moonlight dance across her face before I go because she just looks so beautiful.

Am I a stalker? Some might say so, but I am just carrying out my mission. My mission of friendship and love, because I am Hilde's friend, and I hope to be her lover too.

Hotaru


	2. Guardian Angel II

Guardian Angel 2

By: Hotaru

"Hey Hilde, do me a favor and hand me that pile of books." A male employee in the book shop Hilde works said. Hilde smiled and grabbed the books. "No problem Sion. Here ya go." She replied happily. When she turned around, this 'Sion' guy turned and checked her out from behind with a grin. He's been looking at her like that for quite some time now. I opened the door of the book store and walked behind a shelf.

Books on history, art and love lined the walls. Hilde loves those romance novels. I don't know why. I felt a poke in my side. "Hey Heero what are you doing here?" Hilde said from behind me. I turned around and smiled…sort of. "Nothing really. Just needed something to do." I replied. She smiled and took my arm. "Then you can help Sion unload some books in the back." She said, pushing me to a door.

"Hey Sion, this is my friend Heero. He's gonna help you unload the truck." Hilde said, introducing me to her friend. He had ice blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He must remind her of Duo in a way. "Nice to meet ya." Sion said, sticking out his hand. I nodded and shook. "The books are back here." He said, pushing open a door. I followed him through an office and out side to a truck.

A rather large man in pants that were in _desperate_ need of cleaning and a belt was standing near the truck. It seemed like he was having trouble just standing there. "It's about damn time you boys got here..I've been..waiting for nearly twenty..minutes." he spoke slow, taking a breath every few words. After Sion and I had un-loaded the boxes, he drove away. "More like five ya fat bastard." I heard Sion snort. I lifted a couple of boxes and tilted my head to the now driving away truck.

"Deal with him often?" I asked as we headed inside. "Yeah, unfortunatly. He's the main delivery guy and is supposed to help us with the books but he's too lazy." He replied, dropping the boxes on the floor. I smirked and walked back outside. "I can tell." I replied. He seemed like an okay guy. We talked some more and then headed to lunch with Hilde. "So Heero, we could always get you a job at the book store if you wanted. Then you'd actually get paid." Hilde said as we waited for our food in a diner. 

/If I worked with her, I could watch over her…and not seem like I'm stalking her./ I shrugged and took a sip of water. 

"If you could, I guess I'd do it." I replied. Hilde beamed. "That's great! I'll talk it over with my boss today. She likes guys with muscle." She said with a wink, half to me, half to Sion. /There goes the blood rushing to more places than one…stop it you bastard! Hilde belongs to Duo./ Our food arrived shortly after. Hilde took the wrapper off her straw, folded it up and dropped some soda on it so it expanded like a snake.

"Jeez Hil, do you ever get bored of doing that?" Sion asked as Hilde reached for another straw. /Hil? She's a hill now?/ She giggled and put the straw back. "No—it provides hours of entertainment." She replied sarcastically. I smirked and pulled out a pen and wrote on a napkin and handed it to Hilde. "How to keep a moron busy, see other side." She read. She flipped it over. "How to keep a moro—Heero you baka!" She crumpled the napkin and threw it at me. Sion managed to get soda up his nose from laughing so hard.

Hilde laughed some more as he held a napkin to his nose. "Damn that burns." He said. "I have to get you back now Heero. Sion, you can help me." Hilde said, crossing her arms. Sion knit his eyebrows together. "Why? It's not his fault you fell for it." He said, wincing as Hilde attacked him with a fork. /Uh oh…can't have too much fun or they'll start flirting. Wait…focus on the mission Heero./ After lunch we returned to the book store. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to the boss so…Sion look like you're actually doing work and Heero, just look at those books over there." Hilde said, shoving me away.

I picked up a book and flipped through it. Books really didn't interest me that much—especially adventure books. Why read about something you can do yourself? But then again…I am 'Heero Yuy, the indestructible.' Ah, the nick name Hilde gave me when I acidentally drove down a cliff. Eh, the roads were slippery. I did break some bones but I didn't want to stay in the hospital with all those nurses peeking under my gown when they *thought* I was asleep. I looked up and saw Hilde talking to a woman in her mid-thirties.

TBC 

Hotaru


	3. Guardian Angel III

Guardian Angel 3

By: Hotaru

The woman turned and looked in my direction. Turning away quickly I nearly cracked my head on the book shelf. I heard muffled laughter. I turned and saw Sion covering his face with a book, but could tell he was laughing at me. I shook it off and put the book back on the shelf, and attempted to glance back up at where Hilde but I was met face to face with that same woman. "Hilde here tells me you're interested in a job here?" the woman asked. I took a step back so I wasn't staring into her chin, she was very tall.

"Yes ma'me, I am." I replied. Hilde gave me the victory sign behind her boss' back. "What can you do?" the woman queried. I smirked and replied, "Anything." She raised an eye brow and crossed her arm. "You seem very confident about that." 

"Sion, Hilde, and you young man, follow me." She said, walking to where the boxes of books were. I looked at Hilde and Sion for an answer but they both shrugged. "Okay, tell me your name boy." The woman said. "Heero Yuy. And yours?" I asked, sticking my hand out.

She smiled and absorbed all the ass kissing. "My name is Kituki Okinawa. Nice to meet you Heero." She said, shaking my hand daintily. She turned and said, "Hold out your arms." I did. "Since all we have open for you now is a loader and un-loader, which is one of Sion's jobs, I want to see how much weight you can hold. These boxes are around fifteen pounds each. Start loading." Kituki said. Sion and Hilde starting loading boxes onto my arms. /This woman sure has a weird was of interviewing people./ I thought as the pile got higher.

"We're at about sixty pounds." Hilde informed. "Keep going." Kituki said, from her position next to me. "One twenty ma'me." Sion said in amazement.Hilde smirked and said, "You're gonna pop a vein Heero." Kituki nodded her head and said, "Okay, I've seen enough. When can you start?" I shrugged and felt my shoulder snap. "Hn…today. Tomorrow, when ever you need me." I said, hiding my pain. Hilde and Sion started to lift off the boxes and Kituki smiled and left the room. "Hey Heero, your shoulder looks like it's gonna snap any second. Gimme those." Sion said, reaching for the remaining boxes.

I handed them over then grabbed at my shoulder. "Oh Heero, do you want some ice?" Hilde asked. I shook my head and walked to a door way. "Not yet." I said, slamming my shoulder back into place. Hilde screamed and ran over to me. "Oh gods Heero are you okay?!" she excaimed. I smirked and replied, "I've been through a lot more than that Hilde. I'm fine." Sion watched me bug-eyed as I walked back into the store. "How'd he do that?" he asked Hilde quietly. "Long story." Hilde said.

Kituki smiled at me from her perch above the book store, which I assumed was where her office was. I smiled back. /I don't like the way she's looking at me…Hilde did say she liked guys with muscle…oh gods./ I walked back to where Hilde and Sion were. Can't lose track, remember your promise to Duo/. "Hey Heero, we get off soon. Why don't you guys come over my place and we can have a sleep over?" Hilde suggested with a glint in her eye that made me feel warm. "A sleep over? Heh, sounds like fun." Sion said. /I can watch her even closer now. Great./ 

"Might as well. I don't have anything better to do." I said finally. Hilde threw up her hands and smiled. "Great! But we have to go get some food cause the closest thing to food in my house is that scented soap." She said, poking my side. I don't know why, but Sion seemed like the kind of guy who would eat soap for a couple of bucks. Hilde went back to work and I had to help Sion unload the books and out them in their 'designated piles'. Fiction, romance etc. A book dropped on the floor and I bent down to get it. Much to my surprise I felt a hand smack my ass. 

I bolted up right, eyes wide with horror. "Nice work Heero. Keep it up." Kituki's voice said, as she walked past me, swaying her hips. Sion snickered and once she was out of site he said, "Get used to it buddy. Every time a new guy comes she comes in, in come the v-neck sweaters and short skirts. Ass slapping is only half the battle." Oh, I wish a certain female employee would come in a miniskirt…fuckfuckfuckfuck! Stop it Heero! "My guess is she's single, lives in a two bedroom apartment and will do anything to get some." I replied, carrying the books out to the store.

"Yeah. That's my guess too. I draw the line at the casual-oops-my-hand-slipped-into-your-pants trick." Sion said, shuddering slightly. I winced at the thought. "And she's pulled that on you before?" Sion wrinkled his nose and nodded. "I totally flipped man. I don't remember much of what happened that day. Although Hilde's told me I hurled in the bath room for an hour." What was that? A 'chuckle' escaped from my lips. Hilde appeared behind us and grinned. "Oh yes, and she wanted to give you a sick leave so she could visit you again." She said with a snicker.

"Come on guys—works over, let's go get some food!" Hilde said, looping her arms through mine, and unfortunatly Sions. I watched their behavior very carefully while we were shopping. It was like they were brother and sister but…flirting. Hilde's casual slap on she shoulder, or hip bumps were occuring more. Hilde tossed me the keys and said, "Heero, go start up the car and bring it to the front." I tossed the keys to Sion and said, "I'm stronger and can carry more. You go." He looked at me quizically before nodding and running outside. 

"So are you glad we're working together?" Hilde asked as we started grabbing bags of groceries. /Oh yes. Very glad./ "Of course. There's no one I'd rather work with than you." I teased. I grinned as Hilde bumped me with her hips. "Ah Heero. You smooth talker!" she said with a giggle. Sion hopped out of Hilde's SUV and went to help load the bags. "Hilde, how can you afford an SUV with our salery?" Sion asked in jealousy. "I don't know Sion—considering you have two jobs and I only have one." Hile replied with a smirk. /This is fun. Well whaddya know. The indestructible Heero Yuy is having fun. And he isn't blowing anything up!/ 

We climbed into Hilde's SUV and headed to Hilde's home. Once we got there, we began to put all the groceries away and stood in the kitchen. "So what do you guys want for dinner?" Hilde asked, leaning against the counter. Sion grinned and replied, "What ever you got." Hilde rolled her eyes and looked in the cabinets. "I know—we can have cold noodles with some italian dressing." She said, pulling out a box of noodles. "Cold noodles?" I asked. Hilde nodded and put a pot of water to boil. "Yes, cold noodles Heero. Amazing as it sounds, you can actually eat noodles cold!" Hilde said with a playful smile.

I snorted at her obvious attack to my intellegence. 

"Hey now Hil, don't go messing with Heero now." Sion said sarcastically. Hilde giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Aw, come on Heero, you know I'm only playing!" she said, tickling my stomach. I laughed and wriggled out of her grip. "Okay, okay. I believe you. So what are we going to do tonight?" I asked, leaning against the couch. Hilde picked up a t.v. guide and flipped through it. "Ooh a horror movie is on." She said in a murky-lurky voice. Sion's ice blue eyes lit up. "Can we make fun of it?" he asked excitedly.

Hilde grinned and said, "Sure! But first, I'm gonna take a shower, no peeking you too!" Although I can't actually see my own face, I knew it turned a shade of crimson, as did Sion's, who tried to cover it up by coughing. Hilde ran off to the bath room and slammed the door shut. "Heh. Crazy girl." Sion said, shaking his head. /This guy tries to be slick…/ "Yeah. Tell me about it." I replied, checking on the water. It was boiling so I threw the noodles in. [1] "Hey Heero, have you ever seen that movie 'Return to the Dead'?" Sion asked, flopping down on the couch.

"No. Why?" I asked, keeping an eye on the noodles. "It's one of the most cheesiest movies I've ever seen. It's like they took every horror movie and smushed it all together into two and a half hours of crap." He replied. I chuckled—damn that chuckle! "They tend to run out of ideas. There should be a horror movie about war. Two people trying to survive and stay together. It almost writes itself." Oops. Ah well, he might as well know I'm a Gundam pilot. "How do you know about war?" Sion asked. 

I stirred the noodles and replied, "Cause I've been in them." Sion's eyes widened. There was a yell from the bathroom. "God dammit you stupid shampoo!!" I raised an eye brow at Hilde's strange behavior. She must have forgotten about Duo—or maybe she's just trying to disrtact herself from it by hanging out with us. "You've been in a war? Which one?" Sion asked, oblivious to the yells coming from the bathroom. I nodded and turned the heat down. "I was part of Operation Meteor, and the War with Mariemeya." I began. If he really wanted to know about war, I was planning on telling him

Hotaru

[1] Have I ever cooked noodles? Yes—do I remember how? No…I think Ming Tsai said you're not supposed to put in salt…or something like that…yeah.


	4. Guardian Angel IV

Guardian Angel 4

By: Hotaru

Sion continued to stare at me wide-eyed. "…but Operation Meteor was the sending of the five Gundams to Earth to destroy Oz right? So that must mean…" he said, going over facts and sputtering them out. I nodded. "You mean..you…are..were, am.. a…Gundam pilot?!?" I nodded again. Why was he flipping out? The Gundams were simply tools used to destroy life. But I can't hate them for it. We were tools as well. I doubt if those damned doctors even cared about us..making us into killing machines.

Never stopping for anything; not a plea from a dying man, not a beg nor cry from any soldier. We had to fulfill our missions for the good of the colonies. "Holy shit…holy freakin' shit…I'm never gonna get over this…" Sion continued as he paced around the room. Hilde emerged from the bathroom in a pair of pajama's and a towel wrapped around her hair. I turned the heat off and stirred the pasta. I'd forgotten about it, sorry Hilde. "What happened?" Hilde asked, looking at Sion. "I told him I was a Gundam pilot." I replied. The war was over—I have nothing to hide. People might want to kill me, maybe I should let them. I've destroyed so many lives but who would get satisfaction from killing me?

"Aye ya Heero! Are you crazy!? I though you were never going to tell anyone!" Hilde said, trying to calm Sion down. I shrugged. Finally, a half an hour later, he was calm. "So…how'd you two meet?" Sion asked, as if he hadn't nearly had a nervous breakdown earlier. Hilde smiled and said, "We met through Duo actually. He and Heero had met during the war. We eventually started hanging out together until…he disappeared." Sion looked down solemnly and apologized quickly. "What about you two?" I asked. 

"Actually, me and Duo were friends for awhile, way back when we were kids. I guess you can say we were kinda like brothers. 

But we got seperated a few years back, I'm not sure why exactly. I met Hilde when she was in a governmental building or something looking for Duo. I heard her say his name and sauntered on over." Hilde smacked him in the head with a pillow. "Yeah—he tried to get a date before he knew I was Duo's girlfriend." She replied, sticking her tongue out at Sion. /She said 'was' meaning, she isn't or doesn't consider herself to be no longer. There are such things as long distance relationships but I guess she finally gave up../

Hilde hopped up from the floor and went to fetch the pasta. "Cute ain't she?" Sion whispered, nodding at Hilde. I grunted. "What's it to you?" I replied. /I have to know about their relationship together. I made a promise and damn, I'm going to keep it./ He shrugged and said, "I wouldn't mind seein' how things work out between her and me. She's a great girl." I nodded in approval. /Oh great…this is when guys talk about girls they like. Please gods, don't let there be a dare seeing who can get to her first./ "Oh! The movie is coming on!!" Hilde exclaimed, looking at her watch.

"What channel?" Sion asked, hopping on the couch and picking up the remote. "Um…fifty seven I think!" Hilde called back, carrying in a big bowl of italian dressing pasta. She handed out forks and sat in between Sion and I. The movie opened with a shower scene. Then there was a noise. "Oh no" Sion said in a high-pitched girly voice. "Maybe my window leading to the deck is open. I'll just go shut it and peer outside mysteriously." Hilde nudged him with her elbow and giggled. As the girl turned from the window, a dark clad figure appeared. "Fifty bucks says he's the murderer." Sion said, forking some pasta into his mouth.

Hilde snorted and said, "Of course you dope! The mysterious deck-man is always the killer. And why do the blondes always die first?" The movie continued, becoming more and more idiotic each time the killer attacked. "Now, if I were them, I'd grab a big knife or rock or something to use as a weapon, then park myself in a corner and wait." Sion said as the main stars I guess you can call them, attacked the killer, then ran. [1] "That's because you have a brain and common sense that tells you he won't die that easily." I replied, leaning forward to catch the dangling pasta. 

We continued to poke fun at the movie until the ending, which was totally ridiculous. "You know, they had the oppurtunity to kill him ever damn time he attacked, but they decided to run away like fools." I said as Hilde flicked off the t.v. "Harmless entertainment my man. I think horror movies were created for people like you and me—to make fun of 'em." Sion said as he streched his arms out. Hilde yawned and grabbed some blankets and pillows. "I'm poor and don't have a guest room so we're all gonna sleep on the couch tonight." She said tiredly. "But there are only two couches." Sion pointed out. One loveseat and one large couch.

Hilde turned to us and said, "Do scissors, paper, stone." I wrinkled my brow and asked, "What for?" She sighed and said, "Just do it." Sion shrugged and he won. Hilde handed him a blanket and a pillow and said, "You get the love seat to yourself. Me and Heero have to srunch up on the couch here. 'Night!" Hilde nestled herself in under the blankets and said, "Come on Heero, you've slept next to me before! I can't get comfortable until you're in here so let's go!" I nodded and climbed onto the couch. Hilde's socked feet layed against my chest, and mine against hers. Except her chest has something mine does not.

"Sion…do we have work tomorrow?" Hilde muttered. "I d'knoe…" Sion replied, already half asleep. /He's so much like Duo…if we find out he didn't survive, I should probably let them be together. She'd be happier since he's not a 'war freak' like me. 

I woke up in the middle of the night. Sion was mumbling in his sleep. "No..mister popcorn..don't throw your life away!" I sighed and wrapped my arms around Hilde's feet. She sighed happily in her sleep, and I eventually drifted off as well. Thanks to Sion's babblings, I had a dream about popcorn. /Duo—you sure pick the craziest friends./

The next morning, one if Hilde's socks was half in my mouth and half on her foot. "Augh..Hilde get your foot out of my mouth." I said, swinging her legs around off the couch. "Aw crap! I forgot about work!" Hilde exclaimed, hopping off the couch. She hustled around getting ready while I quickly washed up, ran my fingers through my hair and woke Sion up. "Ahg…sleep…need sleep." He muttered. Hilde ran into the room and dragged him off the couch and out to her car. "Come on Heero! Kituki doesn't approve lateness. She's a very punctual person!" she warned. /Punctual..puncture…ugh. What webs we weave…/

[1] As in H2O that Halloween movie—I saw it tonight and it was just stupid. I'm sorry…it was.


	5. Guardian Angel V

Guardian Angel 5

By: Hotaru 

Warnings: None, blah. Standard disclaimers.

Work is going well. I'm able to make sure Hilde is safe, and keep an eye on Sion. He seems to get easily distracted when Hilde has to bend over for a book or something. He just can't keep his eyes off her…not that I blame him. But I think that this is getting a little crazy. Him and I are almost in competition for Hilde—like she's some piece of meat. I'm getting distracted…I'm sure where ever Duo is, he's thinking about her, waiting for her. But where the hell could he be? 

Hilde sighed and rested against the wall, taking a break from shelf stocking. I noticed she looked a little flushed. "Hey Hilde, you feeling allright?" I asked, holding a stack of sci-fi books in my hands. She looked up at me and smiled weakly. "Yeah, just feeling a little feverish. Maybe I'll go home a little early.." she replied, going back to work. I nodded and went back to work, sensing the glaring eyes of Kituki on my back. /That woman…I can't stand her./ Going back to work, and helped Sion keep busy. "So Heero, which Gundam was yours?" Sion asked as we stood by the water cooler. 

I was a little shocked. "Huh? Oh…I piloted Wing Zero, Wing Custom, Heavy Arms, Mercurious, the Tallgeese and Epyon. Many different mobile suits." I replied, gulping down a cup of water. Sion's eyes' widened. "Woah. That's a lot! Didn't the Epyon have the Zero system?" he asked. How did he know so much about mobile suits? Probably Hilde and Duo. "Yes." I replied. He seemed a little shocked. Yes, I could handle the Zero System, although the first time nearly killed me, I got used to it. 

"Hi boys! How're ya'll doing today?" Kituki's voice rang. Both Sion and I cringed. "We're fine ma'me. And yourself?" Sion asked, with that forever sarcastic smile. "Oh. I'm dandy. Get you're cute behinds back to work okay?" Kituki said, sashaying her hips, in a weak attempt to seduce us. Sion tossed his cup in the trash and shook his head. "I don't know…that woman freaks me out." He said, sauntering back to work. Hilde walked into the 'break room' as we called in, looking red. "Hilde, are you okay?" I asked. 

She shook her head and sat at the table. "No. I'm not feeling well at all." She replied. I handed her a cup of water and put my hand to her head. She was burning up. "Come on, I'll take you home and explain it to Kituki okay?" I said, offering Hilde my hand. She nodded, when Kituki and Sion walked in. "Sorry Heero, I need your help in my office, Sion can take Hilde home." I gave her my best death glare. "Okay." I said through clenched teeth. Sion wrapped his arm around Hilde and led her outside. 

I followed Kituki into her office. "Now I can't seem to work in this space so I'm getting rid of that clunky old desk. I need you to move it." She said. I groaned silently. Hard labor. Sighing, I pulled out the draws and brought them outside, then I came back for the desk. Kituki smiled as my muscles flexed when I picked the desk up. "This isn't very light." I said, going very slowly out the door. She nodded. Did she like to see me suffer? Truth was it wasn't the heaviest thing, but that sand bag in my weight room has been collecting dust. 

"Good job Heero. Here's a cookie, to get it, you must take it." Kituki said, stuffing a cookie into her bra. I could sue her for sexual harassment. I really am considering it. "No thanks." I replied, hurring back down the stairs. 

The day had finally ended and I drove home quietly. I figured I could stop in to see how Hilde was doing on the way home. /I never should have let them be alone together. He's madly in love with Hilde and she's innocent and unsuspecting. Damn!/ I drove faster, hoping to stop anything from happening—although it was probably too late. I knocked on the front door and turned the knob. It was unlocked so I pushed it open. Sion was curled up on the couch, asleep. I headed to Hilde's room. 

I found her in bed, a wash cloth over her forehead. She was in a pair of pajama's and under a light sheet. I tried so hard not to sit on the bed but I couldn't help it. I stroked her hair and held her hand. She was so warm and soft. Suddenly, I found myself leaning over as if I was going to kiss her. Funny, I actually did. A quick peck on the forehead. "H-Heero? Is that you?" her soft voice whispered. "Yeah Hilde it's me. How're you feeling?" I asked. She took a few breaths then replied. "I'm okay..just hot." I nodded. "Do you want me to get you a drink or something?" I asked. 

She nodded and rolled onto her back. The top buttons of her shirt were open and I had a birds eye view of her bra strap. /Heero you sick bastard! She's sick!/ I shook my head and headed to the kitchen. I dumped a few ice cubes into the grinder and flipped it on. Sion jumped off the couch. "Woah! Heero you scared the shit out of me!" he exclaimed. I raised an eye brow innocently. "Oh, sorry. Just making Hilde a drink. She's sick and all." I replied. He growled. Once the ice was crushed, I added some orange juice and crushed it some more. [1] I put a straw in it, glared slightly at Sion, then returned to Hilde's side. 

She smiled and took the glass. "Oh Heero. You're too sweet to me." She said, pressing the glass against her cheek. "No Hilde, it's nothing. I-You're sick and need to be take care of." I stuttered. She smiled and sipped at the drink. "But you made me a nice drink. You didn't have to. But thank you." She said, taking my hand. I blushed slightly. "Heero—come here." Hilde whispered. I leaned forward. "Heero—you've been so good to me ever since Duo's dissapeared. I've never really :cough: thanked you for it. You're a great guy and I love you for all you've done. Thank you." 

I smiled. I've been doing that a lot lately. Being around Hilde was improving my social skills. "It's no trouble at all Hilde, you know that. You need me, I'll be there. Okay?" I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. "Heero, please do me a favor." She asked softly. "Anything." I replied. She opened one eye and said, "Go home. You look dead tired and you've been working hard at the book store lately. I'll be okay and I promise I will call you if I need anything. Go home, get some rest." I shook my head. 

"No—I have to make sure you are okay." I said objectingly. "You said anything. Please Heero, for me." Hilde said, pouting like a child. /This will prove for a good oppurtunity to watch the tapes of when Sion took her home./ "Okay Hilde, I'll go get some rest. But only if you do too." I said. She nodded and kissed my hand. "Thank you Heero." I left the room and closed the door softly. Sion was gone already. He had mentioned something he had to do. Knowing Hilde would be okay on her own, I went home. 

When I got there I grabbed a soda and went straight for the video room. /This feels wrong. I'm like a stalker—a really obsessed stalker. But it is for a good cause. I have to keep her safe./ I rewound the video and watched. 

==== 

Hilde and Sion walked through the front door and Hilde sat on the arm of the couch. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Sion asked, hanging his coat by the door. "Uh..some water." Hilde replied. Sion winked and went to the fridge while Hilde went to her room. She closed the door and changed into her pajamas and sat down. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Hilde answered. Sion opened the door and handed Hilde the water. "So how're you feeling?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed. 

"I'm okay—you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." She said, taking a sip of water. "Are you sure cause…[they turn and face each other] you're eyes are all teary and you feel warm." [Sion puts his hand on Hilde's cheek]. Hilde smiled and nodded softly. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry okay?" she said. 

==== 

I gripped his soda can, causing it to crush under the pressure. /That bastard…that fucking bastard!!!!!/ 

[Sion leaned forward and kissed Hilde gently.] Hilde pulled back and stared into her water. "Oh Sion, I'm sorry…I'm not ready to get in a relationship right now…Duo—he's…" 

I pulled the tape out and threw it into a pile. /Don't be mad…you'd do the same. Would I? Take advantage of a girl in mourning? No I wouldn't. Okay, okay calm down…she rejected him. That's good. Meaning, you can talk to her and make her admit that they kissed, thus giving you a reason to kick his face in. Good./ 


	6. Guardian Angel VI

Guardian Angel 6

By: Hotaru

Warnings: Lime, maybe lemon, you decide. 

The next day, Hilde had returned to work although she hadn't fully recouperated yet. I kept a close eye on Sion. He acted as if nothing happened, as if he meant to get rejected. Maybe it's a good thing that he was rejected first. So, I know to wait before approaching her about..us. She still isn't over Duo, which is understandable. But he has been gone for a long time. I gave up hope a long time ago, shedding tears…which I havn't done in a long time. It felt strange and embarassing. 

That silly picture of us together at the festival so many years ago, Duo's arm wrapped around Hilde's shoulder. She looked so happy. It was staring at me—warning me not to do anything. Because the gods would punish me. That's amusing, the gods. Duo believed that there was only one god. I don't think that can be. The stories of how one man or being created everything in seven days is simply proposterous. Or maybe, it's because no matter how many times I prayed to God, things wouldn't get better. 

I gave up on God long ago. But if half the world wants to belive in him, let them. Maybe they have so much faith that some great being will help them. I asked him hundreds of times—to stop the killing, to end the war, to end my pain. 

"Hey Heero!" a hand slammed on my shoulder, shaking me from my disturbing thoughts. "Huh? What?" I asked, shaking my head. Sion flashed me a grin and said, "There's a shelf that needs to be checked out. Hilde said she head it sqeaking before. I think the screws might be loose or something. Care to help?" I nodded and followed him behing the maple book shelves to one that looked like it would fall apart. "This is it. Let's check 'er out." Sion said, handing me a screw driver. 

Turns out, there was a support piece of plastic attached to a screw that was loose. I had to sit on my knees and sort of arch backwards to reach it. Perfect bait for Kituki the pervert. "Is it turning?" Sion asked, holding the shelf in case it accidentaly fell ontop of my head. I grunted and said, "Almost there. It's a pain in the ass though cause it isn't going in." I smirked as I saw Hilde's feet. I arched back ward even more, as if to cause my shirt to ride up and show my stomach. 

I've received a good amount of stares to know that, although it feels awfully weird to admit it, that I'm dead sexy. I feel shallow when it ever occurs to me. Someone who constantly comments on how attractive they are…I shudder at the thought. The screw finally was in and I wriggled out. Hilde stood, almost gawking, with a pile of books in her arms. "H-Hey Heero! Been workin' out?" she said with a giggle before running for cover behind a book shelf. I raised an eye brow at her and tugged my shirt down. "Hey man I think she likes you." Sion said with a grin. 

Playing innocent, I put on the 'who me?' face. "Really? Why is that?" he shrugged and helped me up. "I don't know..it's just I think she does." Sion said, leaning on the counter. "Well I should hope to find a more secure source before I pursue anything." I replied. /So he thinks Hilde likes me. Would he say it to possibly excite me to the point where I ask her, and get rejected? So he could make fun of me, acting like nothing happened? Ha! I think I'm losing my mind—no. I've never been more sane in my life!/ 

Before we knew it, the day was over and we were standing outside in the chilly air. "So, see you guys later." Hilde said as we walked to her car. "What Hil, no ride home?" Sion asked with a pout. She smiled and sighed. "Okay fine ya moocher. One day you will get your own car." She said. Three doors slammed shut and we were off. Somehow, I managed to avoid Kituki today. It's strange really, seeing how she manages to show up at the most odd times. Like when I was in the bathroom, she just *happened* to stumble in there, look down and leave. 

Hilde dropped Sion off, and proceeded to take me home. "You don't have to Hilde. It's not far from your house so I can walk." I protested. What if she wanted to come inside? I had crap all over the place, not to mention tapes filled with her taking showers, eating breakfast, reading… "Nonsense! I can't let you walk home now. It's getting dark, and you know about those robberies that have been going on. [1] I can't let you walk home." I smiled, admiring the way her eyes sparkled with determination. 

"Well that's sweet of you Hilde but I wouldn't want you driving home alone." I said, crossing my arms. "Well…" she said with a grin. "The only thing we can do is have a sleep over! Your place or mine?" I panicked. She wouldn't want it at hers since we just had one, but she did offer, but she was probably only being nice. What would happen if she found everything?! "Uh…" I mumbled. She smacked my arm and said, "Gosh Heero I was only kidding. I got no sleep last time and I'm in desperate need!" 

A sigh of relief escaped my lips and we pulled in front of my house the size of a garage. "Thanks for the ride Hilde. Keep the doors locked and be careful." I said, closing the door. She smiled and waved as she pulled out and drove away, beeping her horn softly as a final bid farewell. I ran inside and shrugged my coat off. Grabbing some food, I headed into the audio room. Flipping on the camera screens I sat in the old chair and sighed. "Oh shit." I whispered. I leaned forward to get a closer look at the screen. 

There was a person there, in all black, standing on the side of Hilde's house, hiding as he unlocked and pushed open the front door. Before it had a chance to close, he stuck something inside. I was gone. Threw my coat on and grabbed a gun, and sped towards Hilde's house, cutting through yards, jumping over hedges and nearly killing those blasted garden gnomes. I made it in record time and banged on the back door. "I'm coming!" Hilde's voice called. /Come on come on./ she opened the door and looked slightly shocked. 

"Hilde—" I froze. That same person from before was standing in the hallway, knife in hand. "Heero? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Hilde asked. She turned around slowly and screamed as the man came at her. She jumped out of the way and kneed him in the stomach. He swung the knife at me, making contact with my thigh. It hurt like hell. I charged at him and tackled him to the floor. I must admit it was a struggle. Trying to keep his flailing arms and legs down while not getting sliced up. 

Hilde was backed in a corner, whimpering slightly. "Shit." My elbow gave out, allowing the man to kick/toss me into the wall. Hilde screamed as the man came at her. She tried to run away but was pulled to the floor. Thunk. A good kick in the side would do him good. It did. He winced and attempted to slice my foot off. Another thunk. The knife flew out of his hand. "Go call the cops!" I told Hilde as I climbed ontop of this bastard. He tried to hurt my Hilde. She nodded and ran to the kitchen. "Who are you?" I asked, pulling the fuck holes' arm back. "Fuck you!" he spat. Warning: never upset me. 

Hilde returned a few minutes later and said, "The police are on their way." Her voice was shaky. I assume that if I were to talk, mine would be too. This guy came with the intent to hurt and/or kill who ever lived in the house. Not to mention take all their money. Police sirens echoed through the streets and several officers charged in and took the man away. Hilde crumpled to the floor and sobbed. "Oh Heero..thank god you were here." She sobbed. I crawled over to her and pulled her into my arms. "It's okay…what matters now is we're safe." I said soothingly. 

She shook her head. "No—what if you weren't here? What if you hadn't come when you did? How did you know? Was it just fate?" she asked. I was about to reply when her hand touched my immensly bleeding thigh. "Oh no! You're hurt, come here to the bathroom and let me take care of that." She exclaimed, pulling me to the kitchen. "Come on, take off your pants, I can't do anything with them on!" Hilde said, bandages in hand. Blushing beyond imagination, I pulled them off slowly. She glanced at my boxers briefly before sitting me on the toilet. 

"Lift up your leg." She ordered. I did. She poured some peroxide on it, and placed a garbage pail under my leg. "Shit..that burns." What's this? I'm admitting pain? She smiled softly and poured more on. "I know it hurts but it'll get infected if I don't." she said. She wiped it off with some sterile pads, which she then threw away. Finally, she put some antiseptic on it, put a pad ontop of that, and began to wrap the gauze around it. "So tell me Heero, what did you come for? You couldn't have possibly known that something would happen." She said, still bandaging. /I can't keep it from her any more. I have to tell her the truth./ 


	7. Guardian Angel VII

Guardian Angel 7

By: Hotaru

I winced as she tied the bandage tightly. "Well…the truth is Hilde…I did know." I said weakly. She looked at me strangely. "W-What do you mean 'you knew'? How? There's no way!" she said. Sighing, I took her hand and limped to the living room and sat on the couch. "I…this is going to be hard for you to understand but…when Duo left for that mission so many years ago, he told me to protect you.[Hilde smiled slighlty] He told me to watch over you and make sure that you're safe for when he comes back home." She nodded and I took her hand.

"So…for awhile, I tried to just visit and go to the bookstore to check on you but that wasn't efficient enough. I still didn't know what was going on. That's one of the reasons I got a job there—so I could watch you. But…in order to make sure you were safe all the time..I put camera's in your apartment. Two in every room…" She was silent. "I watched you every day, making sure that no one hurt you. I felt bad for it though…seeing you sleep and eat and shower..it felt wrong but I had to do it. This was a mission to me—and this was _the_ most important mission I have ever received."

"I'm afraid though…that I've done something wrong. I've failed in the mission." She found her voice long enough to ask, "How?" I licked my lips and looked into her eyes. "Because…I have fallen in love with you. Watching you everyday, I realized that the one way I would truly be happy was to be there with you, living each and every day by your side." Tears fell from her eyes and I felt them threatening to escape mine. "Oh…Heero…I-I don't know what to say." She whispered, cupping my face with her hands.

"Don't say anything." I leaned forward and kissed her. I've been waiting to do so for so long, and it felt absolutly wonderful. Her soft lips pressing against mine, the delicious taste of her tongue moving against mine. 

Her hands wrapped around and went under my shirt as the kiss deepened. She bit my lower lip and advanced ontop of me. She wanted it too. "Mm..not here…bedroom." She whispered, nibbling at my ear. I felt a thousand swords enter my heart as we passed by a picture of the three of us together.

/Please forgive us Duo, where ever you are./ We fell onto the bed, tearing at clothing, and tossing it across the room. I grinned as she pulled her shirt off, revealing her lacy bra. Oh, how I have yearned to touch her here and kiss her there. And by the gods, it was happening. She unclasped it from the back and pulled it off dreadfully slow. I grasped one of her breasts and played with it while suckling gently on the other. 

She moaned and pushed her hips against me. I moved forward and kissed her, almost crushingly. 

Reaching for my boxers, I made one last prayer. Panties flew off and it was done. I had broken every rule that there was about best friends. But damn, it felt so fucking good. Her breasts pressing against my chest, the feeling of actually being inside her. The throbbing of the need to release was driving me mad. I knew I'd come soon. She would too, and logically, I _did_ _not_ want to be inside of her when it occurred. I tried to pull back but she pulled me closer. "St-stop…don't go.." she whispered, thrusting her hips harder and faster. "Oh..Gods!! Heero!!!!"

*******

She layed in my arms, breathing sofly. How many hours have passed? Three, four? I couldn't sleep. That guilty feeling would not go away. She was wonderful, she wore me out and yet I still cant sleep. I kissed her forehead and sighed.

The next morning, when I awoke, she was still in my arms. I rubbed her head gently, feeling her silky soft hair in between my fingers. "Hm…good morning." She mumbled, sitting up. I smiled softly. "You didn't do anything you didn't want to do right?" I asked as I rolled out of bed. She shook her head 'no' and started to pull on her clothes. "Of course not. I would have kicked out out if I didn't." she replied with a smile. "Are you mad?" I asked, pulling my boxers on. She smiled. "Well…you have been watching me *shower* without me knowing. It's kinda kinky but it's still weird." 

I shrugged and followed her inside. "Well, I know Sion'll be by any second now that he's heard about the robber and all. I think you should go home." She said glumly. "Why does he always come by? You aren't involved with him are you?" I asked. She giggled and shook her head. "No silly. He's cute as hell but I ain't with him. He's more like my brother than anything else." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, wasn't I like your brother? Now I've slept with you. Does that mean that he will too?" I asked, pulling on my boots and coat. The pants had dried blood on them but I couldn't go outside with only underwear.

"Okay, he's more like a gay brother then." She said with a grin. "He's gay?" She laughed again. "Well no but he doesn't have a chance in hell with me." She said. I nodded. "Okay, I better get going. I'll see you later." I said, kissing her softly. "Alright. See you later lover boy." She said as I headed down her walkway. Smiling to myself I walked home. There was a message on the vidscreen. No image, just a message.

He's back

I must have read it a thousand times over in my head. It was from Wufei. Who was back? Quartre from vacation? No, he wasn't on vacation…I grabbed a sandwich and headed to his place. /This is not good. He could mean thousands of people, but why would Wufei tell me?!/ I was shaking when I knocked on the hard wooden door. A few seconds later, Wufei opened it. "Ah, Heero. So you got the message then?" he asked. Not even a hello. I gulped and nodded. "What's this all about?" I asked. He opened the door.

"I suppose you are wondering who 'he' is. Well Heero, Duo's back." He said flatly. "What? How?" I asked, feeling very lightheaded. "He came back a day or two ago. He was too nervous to see Hilde. But apparantly when he went home last night, he found you two asleep in bed together." Wufei looked pissed. I felt like running into the wall. I felt like punching a hole somewhere. 

"That's wrong Heero. So unlike you. He's staying at Quatre's now, he's _really_ pissed off Heero." Wufei said, opening the door. I didn't deserve to be in his or anyone else's presense. But somehow, I gathered up my courage and drove to Quatre's. He was excited as ever to see me but he knew with the circumstances, he had no reason to be. "Duo's upstairs in 'his' room. I suppose you will talk with him right?" he asked. I nodded and headed up to his room. I stopped outside the white door and sighed. /I haven't seen him in years…now this./ I opened the door quietly. Duo was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his chin resing in his hands. He was staring out the window.

"How could you?" he asked shakily. I searched for any words that I could say to possibly answer that question. "I trusted you with her life…and I come home to find you in bed together?! What kind of friend sleeps with his best friends girl?!" He threw a small music box at the wall near my head. It crashed to pieces, hurting my eardrums. "I had no right to Duo but…she wanted me as much as I her…I had almost given up hope that you would ever return." I said quietly. "Hope?" Duo snorted, getting up from the bed.

"I-I can't believe that you, my best goddamn friend, would sleep with her…my girl. I told you to protect her not fuck her!!!" I winced as another one of Quatre's trinkets crashed against the wall. He ran at me and punched me square in the jaw. 

I hobbled back wards. "I trusted you! How could you?!" he sobbed, tears falling from his deeply saddned violet eyes. "I never meant to…last night there was someone who wanted to hurt Hilde…and I ran over and stopped him. She asked how I knew and I told her..how I've been watching her. She felt so…alone, she needed me Duo. She's been waiting for you for years. I was all she had."

Duo crumpled to the floor. "All the people I've ever loved have betrayed me. I've lost Hilde and I've lost you.." I shook my head. "Duo, she's still waiting for you. I…I'll leave. I'll move off of Earth for the rest of my life if it will make you happy." I said. He looked up at me. "No Heero, you don't get it. I want it to be like it used to! Before the goddamn mission, before this!" I ran my hand through my hair. "Duo. I'm willing to give her up. I've been her guardian angel for so many years now and I've fallen in love with her…but I'm willing to let you have her, because it's the right thing to do."

"Can't we put this all behind us? Duo…I've been waiting for you to come back every day since you left. You're….you're my best friend Duo…I never meant to hurt you." He stood up and pulled me into a hug. "This—was the only time..right?" he asked shakily. I nodded and sighed. "I'm glad your back." I said quietly. Duo smiled slightly. "Me too…"

Hotaru


	8. Guardian Angel Epilogue

Guardian Angel Epilogue

By: Hotaru

Lesse here, It takes place about a year or so after Duo came back. That's about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Heero's POV]

A few months after Duo came back, he and Hilde bought an apartment together. They invited me over a couple times but not nearly as much as they used to. This bothered me a bit, seeing how we **used** to be good friends. But then again, I broke Duo's trust and he has every right to not want me over.

But anyway, back to their apartment. It was small and cozy with pictures all over the place. Of the couple times I've been there, I only saw one of us all together stuck on the refrigerator. While I was sitting at home, alone, on a Friday night, the phone rang. "Hello?" 

There was silence at first. "Hi Heero. How's it goin'?" It was Duo. Him and me…we're about as close as cats and dogs. "Duo…hey." That's a great thing to say to someone you betrayed. "Uh listen…there's a carnival thing this weekend, tonight tomorrow and Sunday and…uh.." he was having a difficult time talking. 

I guess that he felt that ever time he invited me over, I'd bonk Hilde every chance I got. Ha ha, yeah right. If I do anything else to jeapordize this friendship any more…

"Yeah Duo?"

"Would you wanna come? I know the guys might be coming so I dunno..I figured we could all chill together or something." Ah. That's why. It would be too awkward if it were just me, him and Hilde, so he took it upon himself to invite everyone else. It's really a shame though sweet Duo, because _everyone_ else is with someone!

"…I don't know..Who's going?" Might as well see who's going ne? Maybe Quatre will bring one of his sisters or something. There's gotta be one good one in the bunch. "Well, me, Hilde, Quatre and Trowa, Wufei, Catherine and Relena." Snort. That's one damn good reason for me not to go. 

That whore Relena's going, probably with another one of her billion dollar boyfriends. "Ah, jeez Heero, Hilde wants to head out there so if you are coming, it's by the park. We'll meet you at the ticket booth."

Now I would spend the rest of the evening debating to myself whether or not I should go, and once I did decide, I'd spend the rest of the time debating why I should have done the opposite. About seven o'clock, I decided to go. I have to try my best to get good with Duo again. I tossed on a jean jacket and headed out there. 

As predicted, I was thinking about what would happen. Would Duo keep Hilde as far away from me as possible and point out ever pretty girl he saw, in hopes it would distract me from Hilde? Maybe. I still love her, and I doubt that that will ever change. But she was with Duo first and she's going to be with Duo.

"Hey! Heero!!" 

I looked up just in time to catch the blond Arabian that just leapt into my arms. "Quatre.." He hugged me awfully tight, causing Trowa to stare. "We're so glad that you could make it!" Quatre said, finally putting his two feet on the ground in stead of waving them in the air. "Yeah. I missed you guys." Hm, not a very 'Heero' thing to say. Relena was standing with some Ivy League dick in the corner, smoking.

I don't doubt that smoking wasn't the only drug she was doing. After our hello's, we went inside after paying of course. That stupid guy behind the counter looked about as happy as a cactus would to be there. "Come on Duo, we have to ride the ferris wheel! And you have to win me something! And ooh, ooh! Cotton Candy!" Hilde turned into a seven year old child. She requested that we ride _every_ single ride there.

Granted I made a mistake riding that stupid thing that spins you around in the air, and then the whirl-o-wheel or what ever the hell it's called. [1] I should have been fine after all the spinning and twirling in the Gundams but…what ever. We sat down for a while while Duo went around with Hilde playing every game there was to get her stupid looking stuffed animals. Of course, we were all urged, the former pilots that is, to play the game where you shoot water into the clowns mouth until the balloon fills up and pops.

Luckily, Quatre did bring along a sister or two. The one who hung around with me was named Eve. She was pretty nice, kinda reminded me of Hilde. But anyway, the pilots and I stood and took aim at the dopey clowns. The gun popped and we were squirting away. Truly and honestly, I felt like a complete dope. I knew Trowa would have the best chance of winning since his Gundam had the guns. But actually, it was a 5 way tie. The man said that's never been done before so we got some special prize.

An alligator with a fake leather jacket and sunglasses. How special. I gave mine to Eve, and she wouldn't stop giggling over it. We found a cheap looking restaurant on wheels and ordered some dinner. Somehow, Hilde and I were left to watch the tables. "So are you glad you came?" she asked. I nodded and looked into the sky. There were a lot of fireflys. "Look…it's going to take Duo a while to…forgive us for this. He's still sour with me but I think he trusts me over all again. We just have to take things the way they come and hope for the best."

I nodded again. "I…I never meant for any of this to happen. And I am so sorry that it messed things up with you and Duo.." I said quietly. She smiled slightly. "Hey, it's alright. At least I know now that he loves me and will always stay with me. I knew it before but…just be nice to him and give him lots of candy." I laughed slightly. Hey, that might work. Duo _does_ like candy and awful lot.

The others came back with the greasy, yuck food and sat down. The only thing that actually looked edible were the napkins, and that says something about the food. "Hey Heero." Duo said, pouring globs of ketchup onto his french fries. I looked up from my napkin. "Yeah?" He grinned and took my hand. "Dance with me." After a couple of odd stares I finally stood up. "Uh.." I stuttered as Duo rested his head on my shoulder.

"Shut up and dance Heero…look, I think I've finally decided to forgive you…for good. Y'know like never bringing it up in the future, us being like good friends again." He said. I was truly happy, but the small bit of Duo in me had to say something. "Is that why you want to dance with me?" He squeezed my hand. "No stupid. I just needed to get back at you and this is all I could think of. Now all the freaky carnies are going to think you gay, and they'll be on you like a pack of hungry wolves on fresh meat."

Boy was he right. I was hit on left and right, by the weirdest people. The bearded lady, the cigar smoking chimp, even the man at the ticket booth. But all in all, I'm glad we're friends again.

Owari

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotaru

It took a long time, but it's finally done!!! Mwuahahahahaha! Never trust carnies!

[1] Did that once, nearly threw up. Stupid girl scouts were staring at me! And at another carnival I thought I saw Doogie Howser. That was odd.


End file.
